Mundos en guerra
Los Mundos en Guerra están clasificados como zonas de guerra y existen en el Imperio muchos planetas que se pueden incluir en esta denominación. Descripción El Imperio está constantemente en lucha y en esas contiendas pueden arder planetas enteros. Campañas masivas pueden envolver docenas de sistemas y cientos de mundos, muchos de los cuales pueden ser devastados completamente por bombardeos orbitales o por la artillería en batallas que pueden llegar a durar décadas. Las zonas donde la guerra se ha prolongado son lugares infernales donde la muerte llega rápidamente. El Imperio puede desplegar inmensos ejércitos de millones de hombres, que aplastan lo que se interponga en su avance y reduce a escombros las más altas ciudades. thumb|centro|600px|Mundo en Guerra Los mercenarios infestan estas zonas, deseando marcharse poco después con sus naves cargadas con la paga de sus servicios. Los desertores y los prisioneros evadidos forman bandas de piratas y se dedican a asaltar naves incapaces de defenderse o deambulan por los planetas asolados por la guerra en salvajes manadas robando y asesinando. El Administratum envía colonos de los superpoblados mundos colmena para reconstruir los mundos en guerra después que los combates hayan finalizado pero los engranajes del Imperio se mueven lentamente y un planeta puede permanecer devastado durante siglos antes que se realice ningún esfuerzo por reconstruirlo. Estos lugares puede que sean los más horribles del Imperio, con ecosistemas devastados, la corteza terrestre repleta de cráteres y agrietada por las explosiones, las ciudades incendiadas y los campos cubiertos de los huesos de los caídos. Mundos en guerra notables thumb|400px|Los [[Cuervos Sangrientos luchan en Acheron contra los Orkos]] * 47 Kapella: Mundo en guerra cercano a la Nebulosa Brillonegro del Subsector de las Marchas de Drusus. Actualmente se encuentra bajo una operación de pacificación imperial. *'Acheron': Misterioso planeta que ha estado envuelto por la guerra desde que se descubrió que albergaba una poderosa y catastrófica arma llamada la Lanza de Khaine. Actualmente las fuerzas Astartes de Gabriel Angelos, Señor del Capítulo de los Cuervos Sangrientos, los Eldars de Macha, Vidente de Biel-Tan y las hordas Orkas de Gorgutz Kazakabezaz luchan por hacerse con el control del arma. *'Acheron IV': Mundo en guerra imperial que ha sido conquistado recientemente por los orkos del ¡Waaagh! Uggrot y que alberga un santuario dedicado a Santa Helena. Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de la Orden del Sudario de Plata, la Canonesa Verna Armenii lideró un destacamento de hermanas de batalla para localizar el santuario, el cual había sido destruido por los orkos. Una vez localizado, las Hermanas se dedicaron a rescatar las reliquias allí alojadas a la vez que luchaban contra los hediondos pieles verdes que las acosaban. A pesar de recuperar las reliquias, el precio a pagar fue muy alto ya que muchas hermanas cayeron en combate incluido la propia Canonesa. *'Amistel'. *'Atalia Minoris': Las fuerzas imperiales luchan actualmente contra una invasión orka. En dicha campaña ha tomado parte el 114ª Regimiento Mecanizado de Cadia, regimiento donde el Comandante de tanques Stranski ha mostrado sus dotes de liderazgo antes de convertirse en un famosos héroe imperial. *'Avalan': Mundo en guerra imperial donde actualmente se combate contra un levantamiento de cultistas del Caos. El planeta se encuentra bajo bloqueo por parte de la 5ª Compañía Ultramarine para evitar que los cultistas reciban refuerzos. La Armada Imperial ha derribado el Crucero del Caos Garra de Condenación que pretendía romper dicho bloqueo y ha provocado que se estrelle sobre la superficie del planeta. *'Muelle Babel': Mundo en guerra imperial en el Sistema Moran del Segmentum Ultima invadido actualmente por la Flota Enjambre Kraken. *'Balle Prime': Mundo imperial de un sistema biestelar en el Segmentum Pacificus invadido actualmente por el ¡Waaagh! Ugskraga. El 3º Regimiento Blindado de Tallarn entre otros destacamentos imperiales intenta detener el avance de los xenos. *'Bantor III': Mundo imperial invadido por los Marines Espaciales del Caos de los Devoradores de Mundos. La Legión de los Condenados ha aparecido en el planeta para combatirlos. *'Bast': Pequeño mundo imperial cuyos gobernantes fueron derrocados por el Ángel Caído Seraphax. Este se erigió como el gobernador del planeta durante un siglo antes que el Imperio se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de los Ángeles Oscuros, el Capellán Interrogador Razyll lideró un destacamento de combate que invadió el planeta para capturarlo. *'Belisimar': Mundo imperial atacado por las fuerzas del Caos durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra. A pesar que las fuerzas imperiales lograron frenar inicialmente la invasión, la situación cambió cuando los Mil Hijos surgieron de una serie de portales disformes y obligaron a los defensores a retirarse por todo el planeta. Los defensores de Belisimar se encuentran actualmente reagrupando sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del Caos de nuevo. thumb|400px|Tropas [[Skitarii se enfrentan a los eldars en Beralith V]] *'Beralith V': Escenario de una prolongada batalla entre fuerzas eldars y las tropas del Mechanicus del Magos Dominus Hyperion Ismene Themis IV. *'Bleakfrost': Mundo en guerra donde se enfrentan los orkos y el Imperio de la Humanidad. Cuando los orkos rompieron la última línea de defensa y todo parecía perdido, los Novamarines desplegaron un destacamento de Devastadores y veteranos de la Primera Compañía ante el avance pielverde. Los Novamarines mantuvieron una línea de una milla de largo durante seis horas hasta que los titanes de refuerzo lograron llegar e hicieron retroceder a los orkos mediante su potencia de fuego. *'Boonhaven': Mundo agrícola en guerra en el Sistema Cabulis del Segmentum Pacificus. Actualmente bajo el ataque del ¡Waaagh! Gragnatz. *'Cagalian IX'. *'Carpathia'. *'Certus Menor'. *'Congregus': Mundo industrial imperial que sufrió graves daños al ser atacado por la flota de piedroz del Kaudillo orko Grozbok. Afortunadamente para la población, un ejército de Ultramarines y naves de la Armada Imperial acudieron a Congregus y se enfrentan actualmente contra los xenos por el control del devastado planeta. *'Coronis': Mundo imperial invadido por la Flota Enjambre Scarabus y defendido por varios regimientos de la Guardia Imperial. *'Crux': Mundo imperial del Segmentum Pacificus y capital del Sistema Cabulis, invadido actualmente por el ¡Waaagh! Gragnatz. El planeta se utiliza como depósito de municiones. *'Cyranis'. *'Dacia': Mundo imperial atacado en 997.M41 por la Flota Enjambre Leviathan. Su situacion actual es desconocida. *'Mundo de Danik'. *'Delos V': Mundo helado imperial invadido por fuerzas orkas, eldars oscuros y hordas del Caos. *'Delta Tao'. *'Demogorgon IV': Mundo letal donde se libra una guerra entre los orkos y el Capítulo de los Ángeles Sangrientos. *'Emele': Mundo virgen prohibido en el Sistema Cabulis del Segmentum Pacificus. El sistema se encuentra bajo el ataque del ¡Waaagh! Gragnatz. thumb|400px|Los [[Puños Imperiales luchan contra el Caos en Formanton IV]]. *'Erokan': Mundo imperial donde el 1742º Regimiento de Cadia lleva luchando una guerra de una década de duración contra el invasivo Culto Cythor y sus despiadados señores de los Guerreros de Hierro. *'Eskabar': Planeta donde se está desarrollando una guerra de sombras entre las fuerzas de los Marines Espaciales de la Legión Alfa Kormus Hexlo y Koyn Jankus. *'Farcast: 'Segmentum Obscurus, Sector Calixis, Subsector de Malfi. *'Flakgor IX': Mundo donde actualmente se desarrolla una guerra entre el 119º Regimiento de Rifles de Cadia y los orkos. *'Formanton IV': Mundo imperial donde se libra una guerra entre el Capítulo de los Puños Imperiales y las fuerzas del Caos. Para sorpresa de todos, las tropas de la Legión de los Condenados aparecieron en el planeta para ayudar a los astartes leales. * Gelmiro Primus - Segmentum Obscurus, Sector Calixis, Marchas de Markayn. * Gelmiro Secundus - Segmentum Obscurus, Sector Calixis, Marchas de Markayn. * Gelmiro Tertius - Segmentum Obscurus, Sector Calixis, Marchas de Markayn. * Ghinga. * Glomus: Mundo Forja imperial invadido por un ¡Waaagh! Orko. A la vez que los pieles verdes se preparan para seguir conquistando planetas, un contingente imperial les ha hecho frente en el planeta entreteniéndoles mientras los Inquisidores Ferax Lomar y Malum Pyron del Ordo Xenos puedan determinar qué planeta será su próximo objetivo. * Gloriam: Planeta del Sistema Cabulis asediado por el ¡Waaagh! Gragnatz. * Glysos. * Granica IV. * Gundora: Mundo santuario imperial actualmente en guerra contra una invasión del Caos. * Hellion V: Mundo orko que acoge a dos hordas enfrentadas entre sí. Sin embargo, después que el 14º Regimiento de Domman de la Guardia Imperial asaltara el planeta, las dos hordas se han unido contra su enemigo común. * Holgar IV: Mundo donde se desarrolla una battalla entre los eldars y el Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales. * Hranx. * Kuluth: '''Segmentum Obscurus, Sector Calixis, Subsector Malfi. * '''Kado: Mundo imperial en guerra contra una invasión del Caos. La Legio Crucius sufrió severas bajas defendiendo la colmena capital cuando un centenar de Subyugadores de Slaanesh se infiltraron en la colmena y los atacaron por la retaguardia. Entre los titanes destruidos se encontraba el Titán Emperador Praeco Deictus. * Kaligan III: Mundo selvático imperial del Segmentum Ultima invadido por la Flota Enjambre Leviathan. El 29º Regimiento de Cadia, estacionada en Kaligan III antes de la invasión, lucha desesperadamente para salvar el planeta de su famélico enemigo. * Kalvera: Mundo Fortaleza en poder de los Guerreros de Hierro invadido por los Puños Imperiales bajo el mando del Capitán Darnath Lysander. thumb|288px|Guardias imperiales acechan a los rebeldes en Khadengast * Kastion IV: Mundo en guerra donde el Ejército de los Devoradores, formado por el 3º Regimiento de los Despedidores, un regimiento de la Guardia Imperial y varios Titanes de los Cazadores de Cabezas, lucha actualmente para purgar las fuerzas Traidoras de la ciudad de Veastra y sus zonas colindantes. * Kel'Shan: Mundo imperial en la Franja Este invadido por el Imperio Tau. Los Caballeros Imperiales de la Casa Hawkshroud acudieron en su defensa pero ambos bandos se vieron obligados a luchar codo con codo cuando ell planeta fue atacado por un tentáculo de la Flota Enjambre Gorgona. El resultado final de la batalla es desconocido. * Khadengast: Mundo en guerra donde el Imperio ha iniciado una campaña para purgar la milicia renegada que infesta las ciudades colmena del planeta. * Kronos Secundus: Planeta donde se lleva desarrollando una batalla entre Templarios Negros y Berserkers de Khorne desde hace 25 años. A pesar que ninguno de los dos bandos ha hecho ningún progreso para poner fin a esta amarga batalla, los Templarios Negros se niegan a abandonar antes de haber erradicado a las fuerzas del Caos del planeta. * Kronratha Prime: Una flota Tau llegó a la órbita y ordenó que el planeta se uniera a su imperio y cuando las negociaciones fracasaron los xenos iniciaron una invasión a gran escala. La Guardia Imperial del planeta solicitó refuerzos mientras entablaba los primeros combates pero la única esperanza de victoria es la llegada de dicha ayuda antes que sea demasiado tarde. * Kulth: Planeta en La Periferia en guerra contra los orkos desde hace 83 años. * Lankast: Mundo forja imperial devastado durante la Guerra de la Bestia. Una Luna de Atake se materializó en la órbita y descargó sus hordas sobre el planeta. El Padre de Hierro Bassan Terak de los Garras Rojas lideró a la 3ª Compañía del Capítulo en su defensa pero el destino del mundo forja es desconocido. * Malicia: Mundo en guerra en el Abismo Hazeroth. Es la linia del frente de la Guerra del Naufragio. * Maxima Moran ''' * '''Mendona: Los casquetes polares del planeta albergan instalaciones imperiales vitales de la red de comunicaciones del Segmentum Ultima por lo que ha sido objetivo de constantes incursiones por parte de infinidad de enemigos desde el momento en que fueron creadas. Tan intensa ha sido la lucha que ya no queda población civil en el planeta. * Moloch III ' * 'Morlex ''' * '''Mullis IV: Los rumores decían que el planeta albergaba una Plantilla de Construcción Estándar por lo que el Adeptus Mechanicus mobilizó a un contingente de Tropas de Jungla de Catachán para que llegara al selvático planeta y la encontrara. Lo que no sabían es que el planeta estaba también repleto de necrones que atacaron de inmediato a los sorprendidos soldados imperiales. * Nueva Esperanza: El planeta fue atacado por los tiránidos en 997.M41. Su destino es desconocido. * Optima Prima: El próspero mundo colmena fue invadido por una partida de guerra de Marines Espaciales del Caos liderada por Pestilencia, un Campeón de Nurgle. Los guerreros caóticos tenían el planeta en sus garras pero los refuerzos imperiales están luchando para recuperarlo. * Orax: Mundo industrializado en el Segmentum Obscurus invadido por las fuerzas de Abaddon el Saqueador durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra. * Palatine III: Mundo forja invadido actualmente por los orkos. La invasion se inició en 965.M41 y de momento el Imperio no ha podido retomar el control total sobre el planeta. * Pascaari. * Phaedon Alpha. * Puerto Demesnus. thumb|400px|Los [[Amos de la Noche asaltan Purgatorio]] * Protasia: Planeta en las Marchas de Drusus que ha declarado su independencia. * Purgatorio: Mundo imperial que aloja unos cuarteles generales de la Guardia Imperial y que actualmente ha sido invadido por una partida de guerra de los Amos de la Noche. * Rashad Prime: Mundo imperial invadido por la partida de guerra de los Oráculos del Cambio. La invasión también amenazó con interrumpir la provisión de soldados de Rashad Prime al sector. * Ruinatia: Planeta donde se desarrolla una batalla entre orkos y el Imperio de la Humanidad. * Sacaellum. * Sephlagm. * Seraph Prime: Planeta imperial donde actualmente está teniendo lugar una rebelión instigada por agentes xenos. Los Ángeles Oscuros han sido enviados a reprimir los disturbios (ya que el planeta es demasiado importante como para perder su control) después que la Guardia Imperial haya fracasado en su intento. * Setvan: Planeta en el Segmentum Obscurus invadido durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra. * Skarus: Mundo necrópolis donde el Vidente Eldrad Ulthran descubrió finalmente un dispositivo que llevaba buscando cientos de años. El Vidente creía que con el ritual apropiado el dispositivo podría cerrar permanentemente cualquier grieta a la disformidad y de este modo prevenir que los humanos o cualquier otra raza primitiva pudieran realizar viajes a través del empíreo, dejándolos indefensos ante los eldars. Sus intenciones quedaron al descubierto y tanto el Imperio como razas xenos y siervos del Caos acudieron a Skarus para detenerlo. * Tarnis. * Temperis: Mundo colmena del Sistema Cabulis en el Segmentum Pacificus que actualmente sufre el embate del ¡Waaagh! Gragnatz. * Thraxia. * Trathain: Mundo exodita eldar localizado en el sur galáctico del Segmentum Ultima que en 997.M41 ha sido invadido por la Flota Enjambre Leviathan. Se desconoce su destino. * Torhaven. * Tranch: Mundo colmena en el Subsector Adrantis famoso por ser el lugar donde tuvo lugar el sangriento levantamiento mutante conocido como Guerra de Tranch y ser el lugar de origen de la horda mutante Multitud Pálida. Aunque el Imperio venció, la mayor parte del plneta quedó en ruinas y billones de personas murieron en las colmenas. * Vedros: Mundo imperial invadido por los orkos y donde los Ultramarines intentan expulsarlos del planeta. * Verdicon: Mundo selvático invadido por la Flota Enjambre Kraken. Varios regimientos de Tropas de Jungla de Catachán intentan salvar el planeta pero los eldars del Mundo Astronave Alaitoc conspiran para que ninguno de los bandos se imponga. * Vigos: Mundo en guerra que a finales del M41 fue atacado por un tentáculo de la Flota Enjambre Kraken. El Imperio Tau se alió al Aquelarre de los Profetas de la Carne para poder salvar el planeta. * Xandros: Mundo en guerra entre los Ultramarines y los Necrones. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. *Dark Heresy: Forbidden Worlds (Juego de Rol). *Warhammer 40.000: Reglamento (5ª edición). *Warhammer 40.000: Death Masque. *Warhammer 40.000: Freeblade. *Codex: Marines Espaciales (7ª edición). *Suplemento Codex: Ángeles de la Muerte. *Codex: Tiránidos (5ª edición). *Fantasy Flight Games The Calixis Sector. *Dark Heresy: Disciples of the Dark Gods. *White Dwarf núm. 126, 168, 190, 266, 267, 292, 381 (edición inglesa). *White Dwarf núm. 27 – Heroes and Monsters: The Crimson Maw, Scourge of Kaligan III. *White Dwarf núm. 43 y 49 (2014) *White Dwarf núm. 50 (2015) – Regiments of Renown. *White Dwarf núm. 40, 108 (2016) – Parade Ground: Ionid 5-Flux. *The Citadel Journal, núm. 6, 49 y 50. *Imperial armour Vol. One – Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy. *Index Astartes: Apothecaries. *Index Astartes: Apocrypha. *Index Chaotica: Noise Marines. *Black Crusade: The Tome of Fate. *Death from the Skies (7ª edición) – The War for Congregus. *Munitorum: Vulkan Mega Bolter. *Tyranids Collectors Guide, pág. 5. *The Imperial Knight Companion, pág. 51 (6ª edición). *Fanatic Online – Avicenna's Warband. *''The Last Wall'', de David Annandale. *''The Emperor's Grace'', relato de Nicholas Alexander. *Warhammer 40.000: Juego de cartas coleccionables: Campaña de Coronis. / Batalla por Delos V. *Videojuego Warhammer 40.000 – Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. *Videojuego Warhammer 40.000 – Dawn of War III: Homepage (enlace activo a 31/01/2017). *Warhammer World Event – The Hunt for the Fallen (enlace activo a 31/01/2017). *Warhammer World Event – I am Alpharius (enlace activo a 31/01/2017). *Warhammer World Event – Investigation in Glomus (enlace activo a 31/01/2017). *Warhammer World Event – The Hunt for Battlefleet Kruvek (enlace activo a 31/01/2017). *Warhammer World Event - Throne of Skulls: Escalation *Warhammer World Event - War for the Webway. *Warhammer World – G.I. Jokes and the Sacrifice at Flakgor IX (enlace activo a 31/01/2017). Mundos en Guerra